The Darkness Spell
by ariarox17
Summary: While practicing the darkness spell in Charms, Draco and Hermione decide to have a little fun. Throw in some chocolate sauce... it's about to get hot in here! PWP. Oneshot. Smut


**The Darkness Spell**

**A/N: Just another smutty oneshot because I feel like it**

**Disclaimer: I'm seriously getting tired of writing this… but it's not mine… never was… never will be**

Hermione was actually starting to tolerate living in the same quarters with Draco Malfoy. He coming out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist had been a major factor in this transition but it had happened none the less.

Hermione and Draco were always paired together during potions because they were the only two students whose grades matched so perfectly.

That day in Potions class was no different and neither was Herbology. They sat together and finished their work as asked without a single word to one another that was until Charms.

They were practicing a Darkness Spell therefore Professor Flitwick had created small cubicles in which the partners could sit and practice.

Hermione and Draco said down and Hermione muttered the incantation and gave her wand a flick and the little room turned black. She sat in silence for a while waiting for Draco to say the counter curse. She was about to say it herself when she felt a soft hand on her knee. It was dark but she could see Draco's silvery eyes staring at her.

He let his hand slip under her skirt and graze her panties. She gave a small moan and felt her panties becoming wet. Her face turned scarlet. Thank god it was dark. She couldn't believe this was happening but she couldn't find it in herself to stop him.

"Is this turning you on?" he whispered in the silence and she gave a soft moan and his finger slipped into her panties grazing her pussy. Draco slowly slipped one finger into her pussy and then another, he pumped in and out and he heard her breath get labored as she tried not to cry out loud in pleasure.

He slowly took out his fingers and brought them up to her soft lips. She sucked on his fingers and cleaned up every last drop. He felt his pants tighten as Hermione sucked his fingers.

He pumped his fingers back into her dripping pussy and massaged her g spot. She panted. "Oh, Draco it feels so good" she cried softly. He pumped his fingers faster and Hermione bit down hard on her lip drawing blood.

"Draco I'm gonna come" she said softly and she came all over his fingers.

"Fuck you taste good" he said. Hermione was still recovering so she merely nodded. She felt his hand slip under her shirt and unclasp her bra which fell out. Hermione vanished it. Draco strong hands rolled her breasts in his hands. He pinched her nipples making them stand erect. He slowly pulled the neckline of her shirt down and put his warm mouth on her breast. He skillfully sucked it and Hermione arched her back.

Hermione tangled her hands in his hair as he sucked on her breasts. "God Draco..."

"You have to be quiet love..." Draco said softly, his lips an inch from hers and she mewled softly.

He slowly snaked one hand back down except this time he bent down as well. Hermione gasped as she felt his wet tongue against her clit. He flicked his tongue up and down and Hermione bit hard on her lips. Her velvet pussy gushed.

"Oh! Oh Draco... oh you feel so good!" she cried softly as his tongue worked its magic. She came and he lapped her juices.

He came back up and stroked her cheek so she'd turn in his direction. She couldn't see him but he pressed his lips against hers and she responded immediately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him full on the mouth.

They broke apart panting for breath. Draco began placing small kisses down her collarbone.

He pushed something into her hand as he nibbled at her breast. "Lumos" Hermione whispered so she could see what he had given her. It was a bottle of chocolate sauce. Hermione extinguished the light, confused as to what he meant.

He let go of her breast and resurfaced. He took the bottle of chocolate sauce from her and poured chocolate sauce on her waist down. Hermione gasped.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed as her entire lower half grew sticky.

"Shh love..." Draco whispered kissing her neck. He bit hard leaving a tiny red mark. He fondled Hermione's breasts a little bit.

He slowly slipped off her skirt and began and licking off the chocolate sauce. He cleaned up every last bit except for the part on her clit. Hermione was already breathless.

Draco dove down and began flicking his tongue everywhere gathering every last drop Hermione's back was arched in pleasure. He licked her pussy clean before letting his tongue slip between her wet folds causing her to cry out in pleasure.

He would occasionally surface to give her a kiss before continuing to pleasure her.

Hermione cleaned up the mess and flashed her skirt back on much to Draco's disappointment. She gave him a long, lingering kiss before muttering the counter curse and their cubicle lit up.

Hermione peeped out and saw that not a single person was still in the classroom. She turned around to face Draco giving him a smirk she pressed her lips to his and his lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. She sucked on his lower lips. He nuzzled her neck. She slowly made her way down and unbuckled his pants slowly. Once he was naked she snaked her way back up and kissed him, "I think we have a little time" she said stroking his cock to life.

**A/N: Well here is another one! Review!**


End file.
